Paddy, el día que se me declaró
by Coulter
Summary: ...y a mí me pareció el tío más sexy del planeta. SLASH: SBRL otroooo? Sip, otro :. Vaya, que a la hora de la verdad, decir esas dos palabritas no es tan fácil!


**Disclaimer:** Que le vamos a hacer, no, los personajes NO son míos.  
  
**Advertencia:** Adivinan? Pozí, señoras y señores, todos ustedes han acertado... Hay Slash!! (Vaya sorpresa, no? YO escribiendo slash, lo que hay que ver). Pos eso, que si no te gusta, aprieta return, la nariz del vecino, lo que más te convenza, pero NO el botoncito ese de Go para decirme que las relaciones entre chico y chico te dan asco, ok? Po vale.  
  
** Paddy, el día que se me declaró...  
**  
- Rems...  
  
- ¿Qué, qué, qué, qué, QUÉ?!!! ¡Hace dos horas que vienes llamándome! ¡O me dices lo que tienes que decir o te largas!  
  
Volvió por enésima vez la vista al libro mientras Sirius se quedaba por enésima vez estático en el sillón, frotándose las manos y pensando en esas dos palabritas tan difíciles de pronunciar.  
  
- ¡Es que me lo estás haciendo muy difícil!  
  
- ¡Es que eres un pesado!  
  
Aaaaaaaagg. Peor imposible.  
  
Miró de reojo cómo Remus respiraba hondo unas diez veces y volvía a concentrarse en la lectura de su libro mientras empezaba a masticar una tableta de chocolate. Bien, lo diría de carrerilla.  
  
- Rems...  
  
- ¿Qué quieres, Sirius?- preguntó después de poner los ojos en blanco, señalar parsimoniosamente la página por la que iba, dejar con todo el cuidado del mundo el libro sobre la mesa, volver a respirar hondo, pegarle otro mordisco a la tableta y poner su mejor sonrisa.  
  
"Bien, ahora s"- Verás, yo... -"Uff, venga. Que los ensayos de ayer valgan para algo" Tú... Mira Moony, tú me... yo te...  
  
- Veo que te sabes bien los pronombres.  
  
"Puede que tampoco eligiera el mejor día" pensó Sirius mientras Remus se estaba volviendo a irritar poquito a poco, cómo indicaban claramente los mordiscos, cada vez más grandes y más bestias. "Tampoco puede costar tanto, ayer lo dije unas mil veces y no hubo ningún problema."  
  
- Hey, Padfoot!!!- dijo una voz riendo mientras le pegaba un guantazo en la espalda.  
  
Sirius se giró furioso hacia su amigo y, con la cara roja y los puños apretados gritó:  
  
- POR LA MIERDA!!! JODER, NO VEIS QUE ESTOY HACIENDO EL PUTO INTENTO DE DECLARARME!!!  
  
¡Plof! ¡Plaf! ¡POM!  
  
- ¡¿Cómo?!- preguntó Remus después de parpadear una cuantas veces y mirándolo con la boca abierta.  
  
- Vaya Prongs, creo que aquí sobramos- dijo Wotmail arrastrando a su amigo fuera de la sala común.  
  
- Pe...pero yo quiero veeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr!!  
  
- No seas morboso, anda.  
  
"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Sirius se apoyó en la pared con ambas manos y empezó a arrearse cabezazos.  
  
- ¿Que tal si en vez de intentar partirte la cabeza vienes aquí y me besas?

Sirius abrió poco a poco los ojos. Odiaba despertarse, y hoy no era la excepción.  
  
Bueno, no habría sido la excepción de no ser por la maravillosa visión que lo esperaba en el mundo de los vivos: un Remsie profundamente dormido y con la boca medio abierta agarrado a su cintura.  
  
Sirius sonrió al recordar todo lo que había pasado el día y noche anterior mientras se dedicaba a acariciar la espalda desnuda de su ahora novio, que se acurrucó más a él balbuceando en sueños.  
  
Tampoco había ido tan mal, ¿verdad?  
  
Pero sus lindas reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por la risa histérica de su pronto ex-mejor amigo (ex, porque lo iba a matar en ese mismo instante).  
  
Salió furioso de la cama, despertando de paso a un encantador Moony que se restregó los ojos extrañado.  
  
Fuera se encontraba James a medio desvestir que se estaba descojonando vivito y apunto del colapso, pegándole puñetazos al suelo mientras se aguantaba la barriga y iba soltando de vez un cuando un "me voy a moriiiiiir" entre ahogado.  
  
Sirius se giró hacia Moony, que estaba guapísimo con esa carita de no haber roto nunca un plato y mordiéndose el labio inferior para intentar ahogar la risa. Guapísimo y sospechoso.  
  
Y descubrió el motivo de la risa.  
  
Su novio había enganchado a la cabeza de su cama, que esa noche se había quedado vacía, una foto ampliada de la que salía una flecha hacia un rótulo dónde ponía: _"Paddy, el día que se me declaró...".  
_  
En la foto en cuestión salía todo rojo, con el pelo y la ropa echa un desastre y boqueando cómo un pez fuera del agua. ¡Ah sí! Y un hilillo de sangre bajándole de la frente hasta la, en algún tiempo blanca, camisa.  
  
_"...y a mí me pareció el tío más sexy del planeta"._  
  
**Notas de la Autora:** Ya 'ta quí la pesá de tunno? Poxí! (xi xi, demasiada Rakel Wichester :P).  
  
Pues eso, que estaba el otro día mirándome disquets de esos que ya no se usan y yo tenía por mi habitación (ya saben, uno debajo la alfombra, otro entre la pared y el armario, dos más en ese mundo aparte que es mi mesa, etc...) y entre otras cosas me salió esto. Bueno, casi todo, sólo faltaba ponerle un final y ya ta.  
  
Esto está escrito de antes que saliera el quinto en inglés y nada, me pareció lindo XDDD.  
  
Ya saben, lo típico, CCC: se aceptan Cuestiones, Chocolates y Calabazas...  
  
Y si tenéis tiempo, pues pasaros por mis otros fics y dejad un reviewecito que otro, sí chica, de esos que me alegran el día... (aprovechada...¬¬'') Yo???, siempre!  
  
Au revoir! (Es que de aquí a 13 día me voy a Francia, y hay que practicar XDDD. Y no, si no lo decía no me quedaba tranquila :P).  
  
Que sean felices y no se olviden de dejar un review!! 


End file.
